


You’re More Important.

by whales_tales



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, M/M, Mafia AU, SCI, Sanscest - Freeform, Scifell - Freeform, Ship, Undertale AU, fell - Freeform, idk what I’m doingg, lotsa swearing, mafia, sans/sans - Freeform, sci x fell - Freeform, sci/fell - Freeform, sciencefell - Freeform, scifell au, sfw, undertale - Freeform, updates whenever I get to it aksjdnnd, yehaw first fic with more than one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whales_tales/pseuds/whales_tales
Summary: Scifell mafia au :)ON HIATUS FOR AWHILE (running out of inspo but i’ll probs pick it up later on :D)
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), scifell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Prologue - The “Great” Doctor Gaster

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t think of good titles: a novel.

“Dad, I don’t think-“

“Sci, I told you not to call me that at the lab.” Dr. Gaster turned to his eldest son, who was nervously picking at his coat sleeve. 

“I’m sorry. Right. Sir, I don’t think it’s safe to, or, even legal to do this, uhm...experiment of yours.” Sci looked up at his father. The tall skeleton turned his head downward, staring disdainfully into Sci’s eye sockets. 

“Whatever do you mean? It’s perfectly legal. Trust me, there’s worse crimes in this town than a silly old man’s experiment.” Gaster chuckled as he stared out into the wide, abyss-like pit that stretched downward before them. The duo stood in silence on the swaying bridge. 

“But...someone...you could fall into this hole at any given time,” Sci stared out into the deep void, shuddering. 

“Nonsense! This hole respects me too much,” Gaster smiled down at his perplexed son. 

“That’s...that. Dad-“ 

“A-a-ah,” 

“Right...sir. Um. Holes aren’t like...us, you realize that right?” Sci gulped, knowing his father’s mental stability was nowhere near where it should have been. Especially now, with this godforsaken hole. 

“Tch. Of course I do!” Gaster looked lovingly into the pit. “This one’s different. This one...this one means something. Do you understand that, Sci? It means something. Someday it will be something.” Sci sucked in a breath, stealing a glance from the abyss to his crazed father. 

“Dr. Gaster, you aren’t in your right mind, you know…” Sci continued staring into that gaping pit…wishing it would close, wishing this nightmare was over with. 

“Pish-posh. I know exactly what I am doing. Gaster outstretched his arms, leaning dangerously over the edge of the bridge. Sci gritted his teeth, not daring to make a move. Gaster closed his eyes. “A lot of money went into this hole. More is bound to come out.” He put his arms back to his sides and stepped away from the edge of the bridge. “I made a deal with a nice young man. He said if we helped, we could put this old science lab back on its feet…bring in new students and scientists for once…”

His sentence drifted, hanging in the cool air. They two silently listened to the bridge creak.

“...It’s Papyrus’s birthday tomorrow.” Sci broke the silence, hoping his father would regain his sanity for just a fleeting moment. 

“Hm…” Gaster continued his wistful stare into the pit. “Tell him I said happy birthday. How old is he now, seven?” 

“Ten, dad. He’s ten.” Sci huffed. 

“I’m not your father here.” 

“You’re not my father anywhere.”

“What a shame…” Gaster continued to silently watch the pit. 

“I…” Sci scowled, looking out into the pit. “It’s almost like you think the pit’s your real son. Not like we matter to you.” 

…

…

…

Gaster stayed completely still. Sci sighed.

“Fine. Conduct the stupid experiment on your own, I’m going home. It was never nice knowing you, Dr. Gaster. Not even when you were sane.” Sci pushed past the tall skeleton.

“A bit childish, don’t you think, son?”

Sci stopped in his tracks, whirling around. “I’m not your son. I never was.” He turned again, stalking away down the long bridge. 

“Did I not teach you better manners, especially when speaking to individuals of higher rank and importance?” Sci stopped again. 

“You’re not important to me.” He walked quicker, hearing Gaster’s own footsteps grow louder. He felt a hand grip his shoulder and abruptly halt him.

“Of course I am. I’m your father. From the day you are born to the day you leave this existence, you will seek my approval.” Sci turned his head just enough to look up at his father.

“You’re fucking insane. You always have been. Why would I seek approval from someone who I’ve loathed all my life?” 

“Foul language does not help anything, Sci.” Gaster’s grip on Sci’s shoulder tightened. Sci winced. 

“Let me go, or I’ll make sure we both end up in the pit.” 

“That would leave Papyrus.” Sci watched a sickening grin spread on Gaster’s face. “And the day before his birthday, too. What a sad occasion. Too bad his selfish brother decided it was high time he got rid of his father...if only there was a better outcome…oh dear…oh-“

Sci whipped around, bashing Gaster’s left cheekbone with his fist. Gaster reeled, clutching the cracked bone, shifting his position into a crouch. He heard the bridge’s boards crack under his weight.

“You’ve never been a good father to Papyrus. I bet he wouldn’t even miss you.”

“Sci...the bri-“

“Shut. Up.” Sci towered over the other skeleton, still a little shocked at how much damage he had inflicted despite his lack of strength. “I’m quitting. I don’t work for you. I don’t know you. I have no relat-“

“The bridge-“ Gaster looked frightenedly up at his son. His angry, infuriated son. “It’s…” the boards beneath him creaked as Sci stepped back in fear. 

“What’s…” Sci watched in awe as the bridge’s wooden slats groaned and cracked beneath Gaster. 

“The bridge. Son, I want you to know, that-“ a loud crack sounded as Sci’s soul began pounding in his chest. 

What’s happening?

“I want you to know that I’ve alwa-“ another crack. The final crack. Gaster’s face shifted into a terrified scream as he scrambled to try to catch something, anything, as he fell through into the endless pit, a loud crunch sounding at the bottom.

Sci stood in shock, his mind running rampant. 

What. The hell. Just happened.

He stared into the hole of the bridge, not daring to move a bone. He suddenly heard small footsteps echo behind him. He slowly turned, feeling tears stream from his sockets as a small, round-headed monster sprinted towards him. 

“What...what happened?” The small man gasped for breath, staring up at Sci.

“...The bridge…” Sci stared back into the hole where his father once sat. “It...broke. I think...I think he’s dead…” He felt the small monsters hand tug on his sleeve.

“Best we get some help…” he started walking, Sci following close behind with tears flowing from his sockets. Why was he crying? He hated his father. “Maybe a news station…” the little monster chuckled and looked up at Sci, his grin quickly fading when he saw how confused and shell shocked the skeleton was.

“I killed…” Sci started as they finally reached the metal door at the end of the bridge. “I killed…”

“No, no. You didn’t kill Dr. Gaster, don’t worry.” The small monster pulled open the large door and pushed Sci through it. “This bridge is just unstable. He knew that, we all did.” He sighed. “It’s too bad, really. Especially since he left you two.” 

Sci let out a shuddering sigh. “He left us years ago. I’m glad the old bastard’s finally dead.” The smaller monster stopped, loosening his tight grip on Sci’s sleeve. 

“What do you…what do you mean by that?” 

“I mean he was insane! He should have never paid so much or even planned digging that useless pit, just so he could conduct some stupid experiment!” Sci threw his hands in the air. “And some man he made a deal with? What deal? I have so many questions, but I could never in my life ask my father! And now that crazy old fuck is dead!” Sci stormed away, moving towards the exit, leaving the small, round-headed monster to stand in shock as the skeleton left. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Brother!! What are you doing home so early?!?” Papyrus excitedly ran up to his older brother, hugging him. He quickly broke away and looked behind Sci. “But...where’s dad?” 

“Um. He’s-“ 

“Sci! You’re back early!!” Another small skeleton emerged from the kitchen. 

“Oh...hi Blue. Um. Yeah, I was er. Sent home early. Thanks for watching Papyrus.” Sci paused. “Blue, um. Could you...leave? I need to talk to Paps about something.” 

“Oh, of course!! I’ll be out of your ‘hair’ in a jiffy!!” Blue hoisted his backpack onto his back. “Bye!!!” He waved ecstatically as he made his way to the door and left. 

“Brother, what did you wanna talk about?” Papyrus worriedly looked at his brother. 

“Um. Something happened to dad,” Sci sat down on the couch, patting the seat next to him. “He...he won’t be here, or uh, he won’t be um. Coming home, I mean.” Papyrus shakily sat next to Sci. 

“W-what...why not?” Papyrus’s speech warbled. 

“He…fell. Into the hole,” Sci watched as Papyrus’s shoulders slackened and tears started to fall from his sockets. 

“B-but…he’s alright, he’s alright, he’s okay, isn’t he? They’re just? Right?” Sci sat in silence, he didn’t know what else to say. “He’s just...he’s at the hospital or something, right? He’s okay?” Papyrus started to shake. “He’s okay, right?! He can’t be…” Papyrus drifted off, shaking with sobs. 

“He’s...dead. He couldn’t have survived that fall,” Sci hugged Papyrus. “It’ll be okay, Paps. Don’t worry. He...don’t worry. It’ll all be okay.” He patted Papyrus’s back. “It’ll be fine…” 

“I hope…”


	2. Waste of My Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how long normal chapters are!!! so!! i’m sorry if this is a short chapter! But! I really wanted to get this chapter out as fast as possible!

Fell watched as raindrops slid down the dirty window, picking at his sharp teeth with a toothpick. “Waste of my fuckin’ time,” he flicked away the toothpick and shoved his hands into his pockets. 

Currently, he was sitting at a booth inside a local pub, waiting for Boss’s next update on the plan. Fell grumbled, standing. “Waste of my fucking time.” He repeated. He stood and made his way to the bar, pushing past the mobs of monsters that littered the dark tavern. 

Fell collapsed onto one of the faded red stools, tapping his fingers on the counter as the fiery-headed bartender approached him. 

“What’ll it be?”

“Whiskey,” he mumbled, watching as another skeleton monster sat down a few stools away from him. 

“Come again?” The fiery monster rolled his eyes behind his glasses. Fell turned back to the bartender. 

“Ah, whiskey,” the fire monster pushed away from the counter to get the drink as Fell stole another look at the other skeleton. “Who the hell…” he grumbled under his breath, standing. He’d never seen this guy before. Was he some spy? 

The bartender returned to Fell with his drink. “Here,” he pushed the drink across the counter, noticing Fell’s fixation on the bespectacled monster a few stools away. “Y’know, I heard the guy killed his dad.” Fell turned his skull to the bartender.

“That nerd?” He surveyed the other skeleton monster. Glasses, sweater vest, khakis, old man shoes...there was no way.

“Yep,” the fire monster paused, adjusting his glasses. “Least, that’s what I heard. He’s been workin’ here for the past week and a half...maybe longer. Never orders anything, just sits at that spot and waits for his shift. Weirdo.”

“Yeah...weird,” Fell grunted, adjusting his coat and turning away from the mysterious monster. He sipped at his whiskey. 

“What’re you doing here, anyway? Never seen you come in without your brot-“

“None of your fuckin’ business, twerp,” 

“No need to be impolite.” The fire monster huffed. “Coulda just lied. Said you were waiting for a date, or some bullshit tale like every other monster that comes in here.” 

“Psh,” Fell rolled his reddened left eyelight. “You’d know it was a lie.”

“What am I gonna do, ey? Run to the police, tell ‘em someone spun some old tale? Get real, I need to keep my grimy old customers.” The bartender grinned, wiping down the counter. Fell let out a chuckle, shifting his eyelights to the now-empty barstool where the nerd was seated. 

“If you’re wondering, which, I’m gonna take a wild guess and say you are, Sci started his shift.”

“...Sci?” Fell noticed quick piano music beginning to fill the bar, lightening the normally dark mood.

“Yep,” the bartender stopped wiping the counter, tossing the rag into a nearby sink. “Phenomenal piano player. Must’ve learned before his pops went cuckoo.” Fell grunted in response, distracted as he looked for the piano. 

“Hey, who was this guy’s pops, anyway?” Fell asked, turning back to the fiery bartender. 

“Dr. Gaster. Some old scientist, I suppose. Kid’s a scientist too, I’ve heard…” the bartender went on, Fell tuning him out as he thought. 

Wasn’t that the old guy that Boss recruited for an experiment? Fell subtly shook his skull. 

“Nice talking’ to ya, I’d better get goin’,” Fell stood and pushed away from the bar, making his way towards the large piano. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stopped next to the piano player. 

“Hey, heard you were the son of that crazy old kook scientist, Dr. G-“ Fell was cut off by Sci loudly tapping a sign saying to not distract the pianist, continuing to play. 

“Quit distracting me,” he grumbled. An awkward silence between the two formed. 

“After?” Fell saw the other skeleton roll his eyelights, annoyed. He nodded. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After his shift, Sci was stopped at the door by another skeleton with sharpened teeth and a permanent grin. 

He sighed. 

“What do you want?” He turned to the other skeleton.

“Just had to ask you some things,” 

“Shouldn’t you introduce yourself?” Sci narrowed his sockets, wishing he could just go home and collapse into bed. 

“Oh. Uh, sure,” the sharp-toothed skeleton searched his mind for a fake alias. Wasn’t like this guy would matter soon anyway, if he didn’t get any important info. “Red. Like the color.”

Sci looked at the suspicious “Red” in disbelief. “Huh. Sure. Okay. What were you going to ask?” 

“So. You’re that crazy old scientist’s son right? Dr. Ghastly, or whoever.” Sci shifted his weight uncomfortably. 

“Yeah, that’s me. Elder son of Dr. W.D. Gaster. Curious about whether or not I killed the bastard, huh?” Sci snorted, beginning to turn away from “Red” and get to his car. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He stopped, rolling his eyelights. What is with this guy? He thought as he turned back around. 

“Not at all. Old fucker probably did it to himself, anyway,” Red put his hand back into his pocket. “I wanted to ask about his experiment. Someone I know was involved in it’s...making.” Sci groaned.

“Ah, more curiosity in the field of the great doctor’s final experiment! Wonderful.”Sci folded his arms. “I don’t know much. I also don’t know how many times I’ll have to repeat that sentence.” 

Red forced out a nervous chuckle. “Well...uh. Do you know why he started the damn thing?”

“Some deal he made. That’s all I know on that. Next,” Sci huffed. His patience was running especially low tonight because of his late shift. Paps was probably worried sick. Couldn’t this guy just leave him alone? 

“So ya really didn’t kill him? Just a conspiracy, right?” Red checked his watch, anxious. Boss’s plan must’ve been cancelled on short notice, but he’d be an actually dead skeleton if he got home any later than he already would be. 

“Do I really look like a stone-cold killer?” Sci noticed “Red”’s anxious time-checking...maybe this wouldn’t last long… “I gotta get home soon. Wrap this up. Please.” 

“Aight. I’ve gotta head home too,” Red pulled a piece of torn paper and a pen out of his pocket, scribbling something down and tearing the paper in half. “Here ya go. I got more questions t’ ask.” He handed Sci the pen and papers. “My number’s here, can I get yers?” Sci reluctantly jotted down his number on the piece of paper as best he could. 

“If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work. Here,” Sci placed the scrap paper and pen into Red’s open hand, pocketing Red’s number. “Nice talking to you. Bye.” Sci wheeled around and walked to his car, climbing in and starting it. “Red” stood in place for a bit, watching as Sci left the deserted parking lot in a beat up car. 

The sharp-toothed skeleton looked at the crumpled scrap of paper in his hand. It read “Sci. Don’t call 8am-10pm. Lucky if I answer at all.” Jesus Christ, that was some fucked handwriting this guy had. He could barely make out what was written. 

He started walking home, shoving the scrap of paper into his pocket. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door creaked open like some shitty horror movie when Fell pushed it to enter the large house. He cringed, praying Boss didn’t hear that despite his impeccable hearing. 

He must’ve missed it. Thankfully.

Fell sighed in relief, carefully stepping inside and shutting the door as quietly as possible. He tiptoed to his room and escaped inside, pulling the small paper scrap out of his pocket and taping it to the battered wall beside his bed. 

He stretched and collapsed onto his bed, flipping off the light and closing his eyes. 

It seemed like Fell had only slept five minutes when Boss crashed through his door the next morning. 

“WAKE UP, YOU LAZY BEAST,” Boss, a.k.a. “Edge,” loomed over Fell, who groaned as his sockets slowly opened. 

“What fuckin’ time is it, goddamn,” Fell shifted his eyelights to his clock. 9:15 am. Fuck, he couldn’t even call that nerdy “Sci” right now. Boss continued to ramble on about waking up earlier and laziness, the usual white noise. Fell muttered a few “uh-huh”’s as he lurched out of bed and stretched.

“Boss, can ya finish the sermon? I got stuff ta do,” Fell pretended to organize his small card-table desk, pushing scraps of paper and various pens to the side. Boss snorted. 

“FEH. AS IF,” the taller skeleton grumbled and went towards the door and opened it, stopping before he left. “PLAN WAS CANCELLED LAST NIGHT. I JUST WANTED TO CLARIFY.” Boss left, slamming the door shut behind him. 

“No shit,” Fell mumbled as he settled into his creaky desk chair. He picked at the chipping paint, thinking of what he could ask that nerd he’d met last night. That snarky skeleton probably wasn’t even busy right now. Fell muttered a few cusses. What was with his every thought somehow coinciding with the nerd? He resisted the urge to pick up the telephone and call despite the time. 

He grumbled and pulled a crumpled piece of paper and an old pen closer. He could at least write down what he wanted to ask. He started to write.

Do you know the purpose of this experiment?

Who organized it? 

Fell stopped, looking longingly to the telephone that was perched on his bedside table. The curiosity was killing him. 

He groaned. Nerd’s probably not even home, dipshit. He thought to himself. “Fuck,” the sharp-toothed skeleton muttered as he stretched himself towards the telephone and squinted to see the number scribbled on the scrap paper. He dialed. The phone rang. 

And rang.

And rang…?

“Hello??!” a loud, childish voice yelled. Fell winced and pulled the phone away from his nonexistent ear. 

“Er, hi,” He paused. “Is. Uh. Is ‘Sci’ there?” 

“No!! He’s at the lab!! Sorry!!!” Fell heard a click. 

“What the-? He hung up!” He huffed and hung his own telephone back on the stand. He’d just have to call again later. 

Or…? 

He could always find the number of that “lab” the kid mentioned…

Fell stopped. Did he really need answers now? Couldn’t he wait like a normal fucking monster?

Guess not. 

Fell reacher for the phone book. It wasn’t like this city had many labs in the first place. 

He got to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY so !! thanks for reading first of all!!  
> second, the whole mafia parts might be a little inaccurate,,, i didn’t think to do any research but whatevs lmao
> 
> my tumblr: https://sneezewhale.tumblr.com/


	3. Why?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no fucking idea what happens in this chapter. 
> 
> have fun trying to comprehend my writing I guess :]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I.......hate this chapter with a passion. Deadass. I hate nothing more than I hate this chapter. 
> 
> Anyway that’s why it’s so short, plus uhhhhhH yea it was Hard As All Holy Hell to write this chapter bc????? I just???? Couldn’t??????? :) that’s all :)

Sci pushed open his front door and tiredly entered his small house. “Pap! I’m home!” He let out a yawn as loud footsteps pounded down the stairs. 

“Brother!!!! Someone called earlier asking for you!!” The taller skeleton (by only an inch!!!) stopped at the end of the staircase. 

“Wha-who?” Sci dropped his bag by the door and stretched. 

“I dunno!! Some really strange sounding guy, he had the kind of accent that makes ‘circle’ sound like ‘soy-cull’” Papyrus swayed on his feet, tapping out a tune on the wall. 

“Soy-cull, huh?” Sci knew exactly who had called. Asshole, he even wrote down what times he should call. What a dumb loser. “Hey, you should be sleeping! It’s almost one!” 

“Wh-!! You woke me up!! You slammed the door and announced you’re presence!!!” 

“Aw, c’mon Pap, you must be bone-tired!”

Papyrus huffed, “WHA!!!!!??? You woke me up!! I  _ just _ said that!!!! Gaaagghhh!!!! Why do I even try!!??” He mumbled a few made-up curses and stormed up the stairs as Sci grinned and slowly tiptoed to the telephone. He pulled the scrap of paper out of his lab coat pocket and dialed. The phone rang for a while. 

“Yeh?” ‘Red’s’ voice sounded groggy.

“You dumb fuck, I wrote down what time I’m actually home,”

“What the hell-who the fuck do you think you are, asshole?? Who the hell is this?!”

“It’s me, Sci. Don’t fucking call while I’m gone,” 

“Jesus. Okay. God _ damn. _ Woke me up, holy  _ shit, _ ”

“Yeah, yeah, I still don’t have much info on the whole experiment,” Sci fiddled with the phone cord as ‘Red’ yawned on the other side. 

“H-yeah. Whatever, I’m jus’ curious, kid,” 

“Don’t call me kid. Fuck sake,” Sci groaned, rolling his eyelights. 

“Aight,  _ kid, _ ” ‘Red’ chuckled. “Hm, anyway. Uhhn.” Red yawned. Loudly. Right into Sci’s nonexistent ear. 

“Tone it down, holy shit,” Sci grimaced, pulling the telephone away from his skull.

“S-Hhah-HAHry,” ‘Red’ yawned mid sentence. “Yeah, uh. Do ye know. The uuuhhhhh purpose of the experiment…?” The other skeleton sounded exhausted. 

“Not really,” Sci paused, waiting for another snarky response or a new question he couldn’t answer right. “...Red?” Silence. “Hey, hey…?” Sci listened for noise. Just breathing. Somehow. Despite being a skeleton…

He hung up and stood over the phone, thinking. 

_ Why in the fuck does this Red dude want to know so much about that stupid experiment? _

Sci huffed. Wasn’t like he was gonna ask that dumb fuck. 

He grumbled, rubbing his eye sockets tiredly and slumping to his room, collapsing onto his bed and dozing off. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fell woke up the next morning to the monotone beep of the telephone. 

“Hrngnn…what the  _ hell, _ ” groggily, he hung up the phone and rubbed his eye sockets. “Wha fuggin  _ time is it _ .” 3:30 P.M., apparently.

“Oh  _ shitfuck!!”  _ Fell scrambled out of bed, pulling on his fucking vest what the actual FUCK do ppl in the mafia wear?????? no editing we die like men

The telephone rang as Fell hurriedly finished getting dressed. “Who the  _ fuck thinks they have the motherfucking nerve?!” _ He grumbled as he picked up the phone. “What in the ever loving fuck do you want? Who the hell is this, anyw-“

“Good afternoon, jesus fucking christ, Red,” Fell heard Sci’s condescending bitchass through the reciever. He relaxed his shoulders. 

“Thought you didn’t call at this time?” 

“Yeah, well, you’re growing on me,” Fell couldn’t help but grin. “...despite being a stupid fuck,” His grin widened. Sci chuckled on the other side. “Also got the day off. Some freak accident, yadda yadda yadda.”

“Huh, yeh…”

“You know, I don’t think I ever asked why you insist on asking me questions about my poor deceased father’s experiment,” Sci was met with silence. Figures. This was the guy with the alias, for fuck’s sake. 

“You know, it’s none of ya business, kiddo.”

“Who the fuck are you calling kiddo, asshat?” Sci grinned. Why was this total stranger making him grin so dumbly 24/7? He was the smart one in most situations so what the sam hell was this?!

“Calm yer tits, ye swear too damn much,” Fell’s stupid grin remained. 

“You fuckface, you swear just as much as I do,” Sci laughed. “Lucky my little bro isn’t around, you’d be dead where you stand, Red. Not like that’s an alias or anything.” Fell’s grin dropped. 

“Eeuhhghh…whaddya mean, asshole?” He nervously twisted the phone cord. 

“‘Red?’ Really? Who the fuck names their kid after a color? And an angry one, at that.” Fell’s soul pounded. Guess this kid really was a smart one. His alias sucked ass though, he had to admit. 

“Well, who the fuck names their kid Sci? Not even short for Simon. That’s a weak ass name if ye ask me, kid,” Sci huffed on the other side. 

“Shut the fuck up,” a long pause. Fell heard faint voices on the other side…

“H y, qu t flir in w th a g y a d hel m , dic h ad!” 

“Just a fucking minute!” Sci yelled you the mystery voice. “I have to go. Fuck you, bye.”  _ click.  _

“...m’bye…” Fell hung up the phone giddily. Why though? What the fuck? He let out a sigh. 

_ Now what the hell…? Why am I so…obsessed...what’s the point of me asking him this shit anyway? What The Hell Is The Purpose? _

Hell if he knew. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ya i also figured out how to actually have italics and shit transferred over to the post thing so. yeehaw. 
> 
> i’m d u m b ok
> 
> (also the mystery voice on the other end says “hey quit flirting with that guy and help me, dickhead!”)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m gonna try to update this story as frequently as possible!!!! I’ll try to update maybe once every 1-2 weeks, but idk yet!!! Have a great day and thanks for reading!!! :)
> 
> Tumblr is minteyousse!!!


End file.
